


【基盾】悖论并行 The Paradox Parallelism

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 献丑着实惭愧，喜欢美队两三年了才纠结着写出一篇文来。可是发现几乎写成了基神单人向，还希望不要太过OOC才好。前两个月脑子里基盾的梗一直在喷涌，结果前前后后的草稿整理到笔记本上的时候几乎满了七页，终于下了个决心把它写出来，结果写的时候思考的方向又不知道偏道到何处去了，一页都没好好写完，希望以后有力气一篇篇慢慢把它们都磨完。这篇文即由片段所构，简而言之就是洛基的求而不得与其反复，基本上是以电影为主线而顺序有所改动，主要是以洛基的视角而作，偏颇之处还望见谅。写作的时候脑子里回荡的即是电影里自身的矛盾，即如洛基所声称所要之物绝非王位，而为了他所希求的“证明”他却必须夺取；又或只为弗丽嘉之言——“你能看透任何人，却看不透你自己”，诸如此类洛基本身抑或这故事的始终赋予他的矛盾，大致如此。而队长也拥有这种矛盾，当他还是个小个子的时候，庞大的信念支撑他，却支撑不了他的身躯与病痛；而当他真正拥有力量之后却只被用作一场把戏上吸引欢呼的嘲弄，及新世纪与过时之人的冲突，复仇者这个队伍与士兵的差异……差异种种与其称其为偶合却不如必然，这也是他为人所喜的原因吧。此类种种愈多我便愈想将他们的矛盾加以拼凑，又或是尝试的契合，总觉得如此便又有全新的相合处，冷CP吃官方牢饭便大致如此？（笑------------------感觉好多小伙伴想要后续的样子，就把不能算后续的后续发个好了~[Loki/Steve]缓竭入时 A Slow Descent Into The Future





	【基盾】悖论并行 The Paradox Parallelism

洛基从未停止向往黄昏。  
  
阿斯加德的锦辉笼罩着失途的光明，源已有之而从未息止，在九界生灵的描摹里刻画出一枚昂扬的定点，诉之以永呈的明亮——不同于约顿海姆僵硬生涩的暗影，也非米德加德光阴并行的流转——阿斯加德以光明武装自己，借以巡视各国度中一息之动与千军齐噤。阿斯加德的骄傲便是明星与日月交轨间无从隐藏的叠影，因而黄昏已为其定终，因而黄昏即为其坠点。  
  
  
  
  
洛基潜行在约顿海姆的阴影里，霜潮游移着刮刺他的皮肤，一阵潜埋于脊骨接缝之间的颤抖在快步前行的摇晃中撕扯他的皮骨。约顿海姆如阿斯加德每夜被低吟的童谣一般藏其乖戾行径，它以冻霜剥去奥丁施与他的皮肉，以他自己的面目恐吓他、嗤笑他，向他丢弃静默里最为尖刻而永不封定的咆哮，却又在这狰狞的叱咤间以阿斯加德从未沉浸的冰寒与阴暗对他加以安抚。那血红的双目并非来自仇恨，却是一个没有起点的归属；映出霜寒的皮肤无从抵挡最尖利的事实，其生发却于血流之上永不枯竭。  
而洛基未曾试图隐藏。  
  
他作为行恶者与嬉笑之徒的道路余时尚早，而诸神之黄昏却早已停定——一个渺惘而既定的终点，为整个世界所传颂，洛基凭借叛掠天性对其加以哂笑，奥丁的拒绝却是每一份柔和的接纳里僵如磐石的事实。  
洛基一直在寻求证明，但众神之父只余唾弃与判决，弗丽嘉将她作为母亲所有的慈爱予他，她的信任却早已无以寻觅。  
  
  
  
  
米德加德的极地存在着一股奇妙的平衡，永恒的霜雪与平静的光明冰冷但刺目，全然的矛盾早已依存，阿斯加德的辉煌金碧与约顿海姆的冰冷黑暗在处照映着他的残缺，而冰川却将它们封刻在万里之外。  
洛基从未思考过一个可能的归处，因为他索求无尽外索得已止，他并非光明，而黑暗也无可接纳。但当他在探索九界的暗渠里触到了北极的第一块寒冰时，全然的白昼在砭肌裂骨的寒风中将恍然赠予他，极光如同融进他视界的第一缕魔法，穿越天际仿佛暮光交织霭雪，在他破碎的沉溺里将其矛盾化为虚止，所有的色彩从盲点开始显现，爆沥，喷发，奔流，却又在眉目抚触之前化进冰霜的固色里。这全然沉静的欢呼并非为了他的智识而来，只因洛基身处此处。  
天空比冰川更近严冬，游弋于海雾沉暮的夕照中，而霜冻与寒流并未为这光明的遽灭哀声唱悼。  
  
这极地取代九界里所有往处成为他逃亡的奇点，将奥丁的教诲和叱喝抛诸脑后，洛基以火神之名守护冰雪，这天地间的沉默与他的如簧巧舌难以有所共言，但洛基如此渴求，因而纵使冰霜溢裂，雪沫崩销，天地昏塌，纵使暮色终将埋没尘世，纵使黑暗使自身盲目，他此时仍拥有孩童般的无辜。  
  
  
洛基再次踏上冰原的冻土时，旷原仅留下崩塌后的残状，金属色泽的庞然大物潜伏在北极的霜流里，如同巨鸟低伏——一次被选择的坠亡，洛基为之皱眉，能量的余波潜游在空气里，即如魔方当时在他手中浮动的震颤，毫无温度的空气拂过他的鼻尖，他向前越过金属破碎而烧灼的痕迹。  
一个士兵，深陷于金属夹板与冰层的裂缝之间，他身上嚣张的红白蓝三色的制服即使在残圩与冰雪的掩映下仍如此明显，而他紧绷的身体与眉目间早已僵硬的焦灼在这一方突兀柔化，却无从寻觅一缕漫延的恐慌；他仿佛是以凌乱的金发为冠来对抗太阳，可绷紧的唇线却显现出一刻平静的服从；风雪遮蔽他的双目，仿佛此人并不知他前进的方向为既定的消亡，而是一次全然焕新的开始，即如阿斯加德永无暗影的晖阳，又似约顿海姆无源而起的流雾——洛基由着那毫无来由的情感，以缄默和冰雪保护一个战士，而非热血与高呼。  
  
洛基在冰尖与冻土间的漫步有了一个停靠的交点，这冰原与那士兵一同沉默，而洛基以其银舌向这世界控诉阿斯加德金碧辉煌的偏隘，借以打破这咫尺之间永恒的缄语——弗丽嘉不会接受他对于不平的反击与欲望；而这世界，米德加德之极与它的士兵将永远服从，听取他不能以战士之名道出的怒意与于舌根涌起的酸涩，洛基向他诉说奥丁固执的偏颇与阿斯加德传说里弱肉强食的暴戾，任凭那士兵以沉默相对而任由他心中所感知的世界那孩童般的残忍将自身包覆，用愤怒与拙劣的诉说将思想裁补。  
而此时洛基等待着银舌由愤懑与辛辣的讽刺间重现，自身也似乎化作冰原般原生的沉寂。他的眼睛在极地逐渐漫延的昏暗里愈加岑寂，他与那士兵越过冰层的牵扯以紧闭的眉眼相望——洛基永远无法拯救他，正如这极地将其广阔与寸土向他毫无保留地奉上，却永远不能为他打造一张令人低伏的王座。  
洛基重拾其絮絮低语，从米德加德的默言中脱身。  
  
洛基抹去那战士身前掩埋面孔的冰霜，他的面庞在洛基日复一日的注视下逐渐清晰，洛基向他声言自身的鲁莽，索尔的粗妄与奥丁的愚昧，自身却突然感知这时日的缓竭，而寒冰的痛苦刮擦着他的脸颊，挟持着霜粒的气流填补他的呼吸掩埋他的唇齿，冰雪的气息犹如金属在舌尖上舔舐茫然的无奈，他由那沉默间收声，从那士兵陈固面容上的紧闭双目开始他的猜想，突然期盼起那无言之人恒远的梦境。  
  
寒冰的灰蓝随着冰雪起伏裹挟着他的肉体，而洛基想起索尔和他的战士们，他们与洛基可以是“同伴”，但他们永远是“索尔的战士”——这一番全局已定的事实对他报之以厉言，而洛基一如往常，以戏谑与讥讽相对，或间唾弃与嗤笑加以虚饰。  
这固浊的苦涩在他血管里积霜成冰，而他面对着这冰川之上的广袤天地与那名沉眠于冰雪中的战士，无以复数的沉默敲击着脊骨，在喘息与哽咽的痛苦里回荡交响，他的喉咙里却涌上了一股古怪而喜悦的腥气——那是索尔以战力称名于阿斯加德时洛基压抑在舌尖下得胜的渴望，那是他在古书中寻找到智识与饰非的全然翻覆时意图书写前路的兴奋，那是以血汗填浊荣耀面对奥丁难得的赞语时无源而起的骄傲，那是他第一次认识到这极地方寸间的广袤光明寒冷与永不休止和毫无起始的矛盾为他所有时的快意。  
那是他的一切。  
他的视线缠绕着冰川——我曾一无所有，而如今终有所依仗。  
_我的士兵。他将为我前攻，我将使他为我反抗。_  
他将为我而战。  
  
  
  
  
当洛基随着最后一抹极光的消亡坠落地面时，魔法终歇殆尽，他从众神之父假构的谎言里暴露出来，灰蓝的冰霜腐蚀着他的皮肤，奥丁的谎言却撕碎了他的喉咙。洛基踉跄着从冰川的扶持里脱逃，那冰棱上的血红眼眸夺取了他的呼吸—— _怪物！_ 他后退，却顿时发现这冰天雪地里仅余他一人独行。  
  
他继续前行，风向的改变由这静默之地产生单调的聒噪，却只剩虚浮的脚步迎接他。洛基从未期盼停定的归处，但如今这渴求灼烧着他的步伐，而这冰霜巨人的身躯于严寒之中迎来酷意怫郁的围抗，这绝望如同它本身一般让人哽咽，而他的步足却无从支撑。  
色彩在他的面目之前模糊—— _谎言！谎言！谎言！_ 而奥丁的谎说在他的皮肉上褪色，恐惧如同劳菲森的冰刃胁迫他前行——他寻找，他寻找一名战士，来分享他虚妄的苦楚——制服上的艳色将会点亮冰雪，而非灼烧他血红的双目；海洋的色彩将会融尽寒潮，而非对他身上霜寒的色泽加以嘲弄；金发之冠将会依他为耀，而非另一方鄙夷的开端；那星星绝非辰宿，而他也绝非污土——  
_只要再进一步——_  
  
  
空无一物的旷野瞪视着他，残碎的裂隙如同兵戎，它们向他告知终无所有的空白，求而不得的观照，童蒙无知的余光，而他却一无所知。  
冰川停止了它的延伸，锋利的裂口咬颌他的感知，这世界一派平静，唯有碎裂的冰霜与他相伴，色彩于其上销污而尽，以硕大无朋的虚无填塞骸骨——那战士与霜霭同存，而如今却在他的身躯里卷起风雪。  
风浪脱鞘而出，冰川在其残损的根基上动摇哀鸣，霜雪由无度的凌乱中夹挟呼号，光明的视界开始一场盲目而无从裁握的崩塌。  
这痛苦的神明在世界的极点上破碎，以其终寂的声响向天地吐露出那怪物最后一声挟霜裹雪的嘶嚎。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
当那破碎的色彩再次在他眼前爆裂时，洛基身处战争与混乱的焦点，米德加德，纽约。  
那是 _他的士兵_ ，史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长。以其注视描摹着这世界上最为繁华的废墟，而洛基凝视着他，几近惊异地发现其眼眸如此贴近自己最初在冰棱上描摹的猜度，令他回忆起极地雪夜的围封与光影的施予缓慢穿透感知的错觉，如冰尖碎进浮土，恒久的白昼在脑后荡起眩晕，时日与光阴以错步的心跳报答。而这斗士望向他，平静的面庞里以沉默的坚定作结，浮尘与血浆之下的面孔从未如此清晰。他的双眼无从逡巡，洛基却被其紧紧锁锢，欲知于距离之间迅疾而茫然地竭落，那战士的双目正向 _他的敌人_ 施以怒火间斗志的鞭笞，一切未曾成形便已成定论。  
那战士倒伏在地，洛基看着那痛楚穿透他的脊梁，扶持他的欲望几乎穿刺了思想，而他的脚步固如坚冰石川，唯有那倾覆着沉默的注视提醒着他的失而复得，归属的欲求与渴慕混搅他的呼吸与心跳，如同那些沉默的时间里极光混间着星辰。  
_你将归属于我。你曾归属于我。_  
我的士兵，我的倾听者，我苦痛的守卫人——  
  
  
  
  
索尔向史蒂夫·罗杰斯伸出了手。

**Author's Note:**

> 献丑着实惭愧，喜欢美队两三年了才纠结着写出一篇文来。可是发现几乎写成了基神单人向，还希望不要太过OOC才好。  
> 前两个月脑子里基盾的梗一直在喷涌，结果前前后后的草稿整理到笔记本上的时候几乎满了七页，终于下了个决心把它写出来，结果写的时候思考的方向又不知道偏道到何处去了，一页都没好好写完，希望以后有力气一篇篇慢慢把它们都磨完。
> 
>  
> 
> 这篇文即由片段所构，简而言之就是洛基的求而不得与其反复，基本上是以电影为主线而顺序有所改动，主要是以洛基的视角而作，偏颇之处还望见谅。  
> 写作的时候脑子里回荡的即是电影里自身的矛盾，即如洛基所声称所要之物绝非王位，而为了他所希求的“证明”他却必须夺取；又或只为弗丽嘉之言——“你能看透任何人，却看不透你自己”，诸如此类洛基本身抑或这故事的始终赋予他的矛盾，大致如此。  
> 而队长也拥有这种矛盾，当他还是个小个子的时候，庞大的信念支撑他，却支撑不了他的身躯与病痛；而当他真正拥有力量之后却只被用作一场把戏上吸引欢呼的嘲弄，及新世纪与过时之人的冲突，复仇者这个队伍与士兵的差异……差异种种与其称其为偶合却不如必然，这也是他为人所喜的原因吧。  
> 此类种种愈多我便愈想将他们的矛盾加以拼凑，又或是尝试的契合，总觉得如此便又有全新的相合处，冷CP吃官方牢饭便大致如此？（笑  
> \------------------
> 
> 感觉好多小伙伴想要后续的样子，就把不能算后续的后续发个好了~  
> [Loki/Steve]缓竭入时 A Slow Descent Into The Future


End file.
